One way out
by RCTSG
Summary: Greed turned his friend away. Lies turned his crew against him. Money tore his family apart. Stealing got him targeted by the FBI. Trusting almost got him killed by the Mafia. What else can Brandon Hinchey do? He can only find the one way out.
1. Chapter 1: The Job

**Chapter 1: The Job**

***?'s POV***

"Hey I am not going to surrender, so I suggest you gentlemen just go home to your wives and allow the both of us collect our pay!"

I glanced over the desk to see several police cruisers parked outside. Let's see; Two…four…eight…ten cops outside. Three are on the left, three are on the right, and four are in the middle. If I so much as poke my head out the doors, I would _literally _get shot to pieces from multiple directions. Fuck! This is by far the most difficult bank job we have ever done.

One of the cops pulled out a radio from his cruiser. "This is officer Blare of the PCPD, lay down your weapons and come out with your hands up. You two are surrounded, there is no escape."

That's what _you_ think you smug bastard. I look over at T. "Hey T, ready the fireworks."

T grinned, and then proceeded to did in his duffel bag. T was one of the five members in our crew, and his specialty was weapons and explosives. T wasn't his real name, but for obvious reasons we couldn't risk saying our names out loud. I grabbed the communicator that hung on my belt and pressed the button. "Hey B, is the door open yet?"

***B's POV***

"No, we have to get through this lock. But I'm sure L has something in that bag of tricks he's got. How's the front D?"

"Cops are just about ready to storm in here, but they think it's only me and T. They have _no clue_ you two are back there."

"That's good; me and L will get this thing open and then slip out the back."

"Okay. Remember to get in and then get the fuck out in ten minutes. Timing is everything."

"Yeah I know."

"And while you're in there, grab some extra gems for us. We could use the extra cash after this job."

"Will do, good luck D."

I put my communicator away and looked at L. "Anything useful?"

L chuckled and handed me a small plastic container. "I got some Playtech, think that would help?"

"Oh hell yeah it will!"

Playtech was basically grey Silly Putty mixed with some metallic molecule L made. If you put the Playtech on a circuit board and connect it with some copper wire and a battery, the Playtech will scramble up the programming of the board. This is especially useful for electronic locks. The cool thing about Playtech is that if you rub it with this green powder D made, it becomes an explosive. Perfect for safes. I took the putty and placed it on the dial pad. L then took some wire and connected the battery to the Playtech. Now, we wait.

***D's POV***

Everything was going as planned. It had taken 3 weeks to map out the job, but after this is over it will defiantly be worth the trouble. 4 weeks ago the guys and I received a call from an anonymous contact. He requested that we steal a rare artifact called the "Chronokinetic Sapphire", and in return he would give us 5 million dollars! That's 1 million apiece so there was _no way _we could turn that down! When we asked for his name he told us only to call him "M", and that from that moment until after the heist, it would be wise to only use our initials. We agreed and began planning immediately.

Since M didn't give us a deadline, we had all the time in the world to put everything together. Alex (our information digger and planner) found out that the sapphire was being switched from the museum in Knothole, to the museum in Soleanna. The sapphire was coincidently placed in a vault here in Peace city, our home. We then had TJ (our scout) continuously check on the back where the sapphire was being held, to get a feel it and see any weak points. The one who came up with the plan was our driver, Brandon.

Brandon is like my brother. We have known each other since the third grade and have always looked out for one another. He had always taken an interest in cars, so we decided to let him be our getaway driver. Now normally, Alex would have come up with a plan whenever we did a heist, but Brandon seemed to be on top of things and came up with one instead. I must admit, I'm very impressed with this one.

The plan was simple; the sapphire was being transported from Knothole to the museum in Soleanna, and because of a "security issue" (_thank you_ Lyle) with the computer systems, the sapphire had to be held in a vault at the PC Bank. The local law enforcement went on high alert and placed a special unit on standby, in the event that someone tried to steal the artifact. If the five of us stormed in and took the sapphire, there would be no doubt the cops would either catch or kill us. All five of us are robbing the bank though, but they think only _two guys_ are robbing it. Lyle (our technical expert) and Brandon came here earlier in casual clothes and posed as two guys getting a loan. Me and TJ stormed in later wearing stealth gear and knocked out the three guards inside. We then tied up our "hostages" and threw them in a storage closet, including Brandon and Lyle.

Who would suspect a hostage be the one to rob the bank? Nobody. TJ had left the rope loose on one hostage so that they would eventually "escape". After the hostages snuck out the back of the bank, Lyle went into the security room and disabled all the cameras. Once B and L get into the vault, they will grab the sapphire and slip out. It was almost too easy…

"This is your final warning; come out with your hands up or we will use brutal force!"

"Go to hell you cocksuckers!"

Shit! Come on B, what's taking so long? I grabbed my communicator and switched to his channel. "B, what the fuck is taking you so long? We need to get out of here!"

***Brandon's POV***

"I'm sorry D, we got in the vault but the artifact is in a _separate_ safe. We may have to blow it open."

"Fuck…do you think the blue powder would work?"

Blue powder is basically the opposite of the green powder we use with the PlayTech. The explosion is silent, but the blast itself is weaker. Lyle grabbed the communicator. "D, I don't know how thick this metal is. We only have enough PlayTech for one blast, so if we are going to use the blue powder, we better hope this works."

Lyle put away the radio and pulled out the last bit of PlayTech. He then pulled out a plastic bag of blue powder and placed the PlayTech in it. After several shakes and squeezes, the grey putty changed into a light blue. Lyle gave me the bag. "Set up the blast while I ready the detonator."

I nodded and put on a pair of rubber gloves. I pulled the PlayTech out of the bag and ripped it into four separate pieces. I then placed each piece on all four corners of the door and connected them all with copper wire. Lyle connected the wire to a sports watch with a timer active. We ran out of the vault and went into cover at the sides. After several seconds, a flash of bright light poured out of the vault. For a moment, I thought the blast didn't make it through. But then the sound of crashing metal proved me wrong.

"Alright! Hey D, we got the safe open so we're grabbing the artifact and slipping out."

"Good work guys, now you two should start heading to the parking garage on Lefthook Street, I have a car there. Bring it over to the corner store on Sheldon Road and we will meet up with you shortly."

"Will do. Good luck Dom."

"Ha! Who needs luck when you're a total badass like me?"

***Dom's POV***

Now that they got the sapphire, me and TJ had to get the hell out of this bloody bank. TJ quickly moved next to me. "D, how are we getting out of here?"

I remained silent for a moment. "To be honest, I have no fucking clue."

"What? You didn't plan ahead? What the fuck D!"

"I did plan ahead! A said he was going to plan this part! Clearly he didn't."

I heard a gunshot and felt a bullet fly over my head. "Whoa!"

The officer in charge yelled into his radio. "Times up assholes! We're coming in after ya!"

Oh shit.

"D, T!" My communicator went off, "Guys, close your eyes and cover your ears!"

We did as we were told and heard a bang. I opened my eyes and saw all the cops covering their faces and ears. A flash bang grenade, nice. My radio crackled back to life. "What are you two waiting for? Shoot them! Aim for their chests!"

Me and TJ raised our rifles and ran out of the bank, shooting the cops on our left and right. We were both forced to go into cover because the 4 cops in the center recovered and opened fire on us. "Oh fuck! A!"

Multiple smoke bombs fell near the cops. As the smoke began to rise, four gunshots were heard, and all four cops fell on their backs. I looked up and managed to see a dark figure through the smoke, holding a sniper rifle. I smiled and waved at the figure. "Hey A! Thanks you crazy son of a bitch!"

Alex spoke into the radio, "No problem guys. I'm listening to the PCPD's channel; their sending reinforcements, so you and T need to leave before they arrive. I have a bag of clothes for you guys to switch into behind that corner store, so move quickly. Good luck.'

Alex then turned, and disappeared behind the rising smoke. Just as me and TJ began to sprint down the road, my radio once again came to life. "Oh and D, next time you lose faith in me, I will _leave_ your ass with the cops."

I let a little chuckle. "Alright bud, I'll keep that in mind!"

***Brandon's POV***

_Nice and easy, don't get caught. That's the one thing you don't want to do right now. Think about your wife. Think about your kids. Think about the 1 million dollars that you could use to support your family and finally move somewhere nicer than here. This job has been fairly easy, but why am I so nervous?_

Me and Lyle collected the vehicle from the garage only moments ago. The second I laid eyes on this thing I instantly thought one thing; _fuck you Dom._

Out of _all_ the vehicles he could have gotten, Dom decided to get a fucking Hummer. I hate Hummers; I hate them with a _passion_! Hummers are only driven by complete assholes who think they're all that and don't respect shit on the road. Now I'm stuck driving this thing until we meet up with the rest of the gang. When I see Dom, I am going to punch him.

***Dom's POV***

Alex had given us casual, civilian clothes to wear to the meeting with M. We would wear respectable suits, but I don't think five guys in suits driving a black SUV to a secluded location, would really blend in with the city. I was given black cargo pants, black and red _Jordans, _a grey T-shirt, and a pair of dark red sunglasses. TJ had been given dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt with black and white _Nikes; _pitch black sunglasses, and a silver baseball cap. These outfits weren't really our style, but at least they will get us around without raising suspicion.

TJ and I have been at this corner store called "Kwick Grab", for quite some time now. Where the hell are they? After several minutes, the black Hummer reached around the corner. Thank God. Brandon pulled up next to us and opened the doors. Just after I got in and closed the door, Brandon punched my arm. "Ow! What did _I _do?"

"Really? You know I hate Hummers Dom."

"Oh yeah. Well my bad, it was either this or a Prius."

Brandon laughed, "Believe it or not, I would rather drive a Prius than _this _any day!"

TJ leaned up to us. "Yeah I'm sure you wouldn't mind driving a Prius, because you're not man enough to drive a big boy's car!"

"Man whatever T. Uh Dom, where's Alex?"

"I'm not sure… give him a call."

***Brandon's POV***

I pulled out my cell and dialed Alex's number. It took three rings before he picked up. "Uh, hello?"

"Alex-"

"Who is this?"

"It's me."

"Me who?"

"It's Brandon you British prick!"

"Brandon, Brandon… nope, doesn't ring any bells."

"Alright, let's try again. I'm the cat who is going to bring some serious bad luck to your ass if you keep this shit up! Am I ringing any bells so far?"

"Ha! Dude I got caller ID, you're straight."

"Fuck you man. Where are you?"

"Oh that's the part you're gonna- wait."

"What?"

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"No. Why?"

"Put me on."

I turned on the speakerphone and put my cell on the dashboard. "Alright, you're live Alex."

"Cool. Okay so this is the part you guys are going to love. We are meeting our uh, _friend_ at the police station!"

All four of us shouted at once; "What?!"

"You heard me. In fact, he's inside the impound lot. I'm already here so you should start heading this way, M is waiting."

"Uh… fine, we're on our way."

I hung up and started the engine. This should be interesting…

**Alright that was chapter 1 folks! I apologize for not including details (ie. Character appearance/race), I just thought this chapter should be fast paced. This is why I made the "RCTSG Bios", which can be found via search. The Bios has basic information about the group and what they look like.**

**So Brandon and the gang pulled off a job for their contact "M", and now they have to meet him at a police station; ironically after they robbed a bank. Is it a trap? It could be. Guess you will have to find out.**

**I would also like to mention that this story and WATCHMAN OF MOBIUS connect, so don't be surprised/confused if some characters have interaction with each other (ie. Dom meets Omen or Brandon runs into Phoenix). And one last thing; even though this chapter was mostly in Dom's POV, Brandon is the protagonist of the story (if I didn't make it clear in the summary).**

**Well thanks a lot guys and please feel free to review this story or follow me! No flame please! Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting paid

**Chapter 2: Getting Paid**

***Brandon's POV***

We arrived at the police station ten minutes later, meeting up with Alex in front of the impound lot. TJ went up to Alex and did a little handshake. "Eh, what's up dawg? Why aint we in yet?"

"TJ, for the tenth time; _stop trying to talk like a gangster_! You sound stupid when you talk like that."

"Eh fuck you man. What is going on dawg? Where the hell is that cat M?"

"Oh for the love a- never mind. Dom, I'm feeling really uneasy about this."

Dom pulled TJ away from Alex. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you guys find it weird that our contact told us to meet up _here?_ Out of all places? I honestly think this is some setup."

"And why's that?"

"Because nobody just randomly calls a group of guys to steal an artifact that is worth a shit load of money, and has them meet _at the police station!_"

"Okay, fine! How did M contact you?"

Alex pulled out his phone. "He texted me."

I grabbed his phone and read the message M sent.

_**Tues. Jan. 5, 2020**_

_**Just watched the news, good work. Meet me at the impound lot in the PCPD station; we will make the trade there. 0273632**_

_**-M**_

I handed the phone back to Alex. "What's the numbers for?"

"To be honest, I have no fucking clue. Maybe it's a combination?"

For several minutes, we were arguing about what we should do and if this was all a trap. Finally, a buzzing sound broke us into silence. "_What are you trouble makers doing? Get the hell out of here, or I will arrest you for trespassing!_"

We all looked around to find the source of the voice. "_Look up you twits."_

We did as we were told and saw a camera staring down at us, on top of the garage door. "_Who are you?"_

Dom stepped forward. "Uh, we are here to…"

"_What's the password?"_

"Password?"

"_Yes! Oh don't tell me you don't know what it is!"_

"How the fuck are we supposed to-"

"_Look, when you have figured it out, punch it in that little keypad over there, by the door."_

We looked at the keypad that was bolted to the garage door. An electronic lock; interesting.

Dom grabbed Alex's phone. "Hey A? Is this it?"

Alex looked at the text and appeared to be thinking. "I guess try it."

Dom just shrugged and punched in the numbers shown on the text. An electric buzzer was heard, and the garage door began to open. Dom took a step back and watched as the door continued to rise into the ceiling. After it completely opened, TJ stepped inside. "Hey c'mon guys!"

We all just shrugged and followed TJ inside. The lot was filled with exotic cars that had been confiscated from the rich jerk-off teens who love to drag race in the city. Now I don't want to sound like a hypocrite because I too, drag race. But I don't race like them. The teens will find an empty road and drive in a straight line to the finish. Me, I race around the city and dodge obstacles such as traffic, buildings, and cops.

Oh how much the police hate me! They could never keep up with me in _any _vehicle, and I always got away. Now they don't actually know who I am, so they nicknamed me "The Ghost", because I disappear as fast as I come. I was untouchable, until TJ _fucked up my car_! That slick bastard hotwired my car just to impress some slut and he ended up hitting a pole, splitting the car in half. It was unfortunate that he jumped out before the crash…

Dom froze in his tracks, and stared at an officer who was leaning on the hood of a black Ferrari. The officer was human, had beach tan skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and he wore a strange amulet of some sort. It looked ancient, but it was probably a nick-knack. Dom slowly slid his hand to his holster.

The officer raised his hand. "Relax, I'm a friend."

He had the same voice as the guy on the camera, so it had to be true. But a _cop_?! The officer stood up straight and raised his hands, showing he meant no harm to us. "I'm in disguise in case you're wondering. I needed to pick up the package in the most secluded way possible."

Dom held out the suitcase. "You're M?"

"No. I'm his assistant, Zed. He's in that limo over there." Zed points at a black limousine that was parked on the other side of the compound. Dom started to walk that way, but Zed grabbed his arm.

Dom flinched. "What?"

"You can't see him."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he doesn't want you gentlemen to have any form of physical contact with each other. I was sent to collect the package and pay you."

Alex moved up a little closer, keeping his hand near his knife. "Show us the money first, and then we'll give you the sapphire."

Zed nodded in agreement, and jogged over to the limo, pulling a metal briefcase out of the trunk. He then ran back and opened the briefcase to show off freshly made bills, all one hundreds. We all stared at the money in awe and at the corner of my eye I could see Alex doing the math in his head. "Yep, it's all in there guys!"

Zed snapped the case shut. "Do we have a deal?"

Dom shook Zed's hand and they both exchanged briefcases. Zed gave us a nod farewell, and stepped into the driver's side of the limo. He then rolled down his window and tossed a small black bag at TJ. "It's a little treat the boss would like to give you for a job well down. They might be able to help you."

Zed than started the engine, and drove out of the compound. TJ opened the small bag and spilled the contents into his hand. Five gold blank keys shimmered under the light. TJ took one out of his hand, and laughed. "Yo what the hell man! Why is M givin us blanks?"

Dom grabbed the keys and gave us each one. "Maybe it unlocks something big."

I held my key up, and examined it in the light. It didn't seem to be _completely _solid, in fact, it was transparent. I ran my finger around the edge and it felt cold, like ice. While Dom and the others were laughing about the keys, I walked up to a dark purple _Stanza GT_. I slowly slipped the key in the doors lock and twisted the key out of curiosity. The door unlocked and opened. "Uh, guys?"

Dom, TJ, Lyle, and Alex stopped taking and looked at me in surprise. Dom chuckled. "Hey how did you pick that lock without setting off the alarm?"

"I-I-I didn't pick it Dom…"

Dom tilted his head in curiosity. "So then, how did you open it?"

I held up the key for the guys to see. "I think these are some sort of universal keys."

Alex stared at his key, and quickly moved to a red _Viper_. He opened the door with his key and put it in the ignition. The engine roared to life. "Whoa no way! Guys, pick a car and let's go!"

Alex drove past us and out of the impound. We all glanced at each other, and quickly ran to our favorite cars. Dom got inside a midnight blue _Mustang,_ TJ got inside chrome covered _Cheetah_, and Lyle hoped onto a black and white _Harley._ I stayed in the GT and I started the engine. After the other three drove out, I followed behind Dom. My phone rang and I glanced at the screen; Susan.

Oh shit. I answered the call and put it on speakerphone. "Hey Baby!"

"Hey hun, I hope you aren't downtown."

"Uh…why?"

"Well didn't you hear? There was a robbery over at the PC bank."

"Oh? Wow that really bites."

"Yeah, but what's surprising is no cops were killed."

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently the guys who pulled off the robbery used _rubber _ammunition, and only shot at their chests. It hurt enough to bring them down, but not enough to kill them."

The rubber ammo was something we always used when it came to the police. Even though we hate cops, we still respect what they do and we think about their families. That's rule number one in our group; never kill a cop.

I made a right turn towards my house. "Hey hun I'm driving right now, but I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"Okay babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up and started to speed back home.


End file.
